Pretty Average
by soylachicaimposible
Summary: Diana Lawrence is pretty much the most average and let's be honest laziest superhero out there that has power's that rarely get used. After a confrontation with a missing man on a train, the Star Spangled Man and the God of Thunder are brought to her small town of Camden, Maine to investigate. Will now be the time her power's actually get some good use? Post Winter Soldier.
1. Prologue

You know how kids are told that not listening to your parents can lead to dire consequences? Then when the kid ends up hurting themselves their parents have a quick look of I told you so written all over their face before assessing the situation. I guess that's how you can say I received my abnormality, or mutation, or enhancement, or whatever else you want to call it? I just try not to say superpower because then that makes me sound a bit full of myself.

I was six at the time it happened. I live in Maine, where I know it's to hard imagine something weird happening, like my story, in the place where most Stephen King novels take place. The stormy weather we usually have goes on and off through out the year. No one was caught off guard when the storm came a little bit after the beginning of October to our little wannabe city of Camden.

"Once it starts raining or that cloud comes over the house sweetie, head back inside because that," I remember my mom saying as she pointed to the dark purple clouds outside our house.

"That means a huge storm's coming with most likely thunder and lightening" she warned. I gave a shudder at the statement. I should've been used to the two natural occurrences by now that came with stormy weather, but the loud clap of thunder and unnatural lighting of the sky always made me uneasy.

"Yes mama" I assured her as I adjusted my hood that was resisting my grip as it was being blown back by the wind. My mom accidentally slammed the screen door shut as I turned around towards the little neck of woods outside our house. We live outside the town's main suburb in a almost rural area giving us a lot more space than we actually needed. Our backyard was open and lead to a small, but private piece of wilderness.

At that age I kind of liked to scare myself for the fun of it to make me feel like I was on a real adventure, whenever I wondered around on my own. Considering that it was getting near Halloween, I decided what could be even more spookier then an empty forest on a dark day like this? Once I had reached the tree line I let the wind push back the hood of my pink plastic coat, knowing the trees would cover me, and ventured in. The mood was kind of ruined though by the sound of my boots squeaking with every step I took. Things were starting to feel like this wasn't the most exciting idea. No tree's were reaching out to grab my hair like they did in Snow White, there were no snakes that I could run away from as they ignored my obnoxious screaming, no ghosts seemed to want to befriend me, and the cold was starting to make my hands go numb and ghostly pale. The back of my neck was also freezing so I took my chocolate brown hair down from it's ponytail feeling a relief from the cold as the curtain of hair covered both my neck and my ears.

Out of boredom I had looked up at the sky to see if it was time to head back and noticed that as I had moved through the woods, the cloud that my mom had pointed to earlier hadn't moved at all.

"Huh?" I said out loud making goosebumps rise on my arm as my small voice hardly even echoed in the empty space.

Now remember, I was six at the time this happened so I didn't really have that little voice in my head to tell me to turn around and run back, which means that instead of doing the safe thing by heading back, I walked further into the woods. It was almost as if the further I went in, the darker the clouds seemed to get. Finally I ended up coming out on the other side of the woods right in front of a chain link fence that blocked me from going any closer to the brick building behind it. I had seen this place only once before with my parents. We didn't really know what the use of it was for but we knew it was better to just pretend it wasn't there.

It began to rain and I heard the rumble of thunder. The building in front of me couldn't have looked anymore ominous as the dark sky shadowed the building and all you could see were the indoor lights shining through the windows. Suddenly a bolt of lightening struck down on the roof making me let out a little scream of fear at it's closeness. For some reason the lights inside began to get blindingly brighter. I pulled myself up against the fence to get a closer look and that's when it happened. There was another loud clash of thunder and in just a millisecond my vision was blinded and I felt a burning sensation as I was thrown backwards from the fence.

It was hard to breath and I couldn't seem to move at first. I looked at my hands and saw that they were fine but the sleeves of my coat were practically blackened. What had happened to my boots? Had I literally been knocked off my feet? Everything was starting to go dark. It was almost like that scene in Wizard of Oz, where Dorothy see's her world in color for the first time, except the opposite for me. The world was fading and out of the corner of my eye my hair seemed to have turned to white. I just needed to close my eyes, just for a second and then everything would be fine. I would get up and walk back home, right after I closed my eyes for a minute.

Practically, what felt like a minute later I was able to open my eyes again and saw that the stars had come out. The storm was gone. I heard voice's but couldn't find them as I sat up to see if that would help me hear those ginormous fireflies in the distance?

"DIANA!" I began to hear now, it was my mom's voice.

"DIANA!" my dad shouted along. I got up and followed the voices. The outlines of my parents bodies were visible now as I realized the "fireflies" were just them holding flashlights. I didn't care that I was getting mud all over my socks, I just wanted to get back to them.

"I found her!" my mom had exclaimed as she dropped everything and ran to me.

"Your hair" she gasped out looking at a piece of hair hanging by my face. I looked at it as well, it was white, actually white. Why wasn't it brown anymore?

My mom pressed the back of her hand to my forehead and grabbed my hands.

"She's freezing, Jake" my mom spoke to my dad as he caught up to us now. He immediately stripped off his jacket and picked me up. As we made our way back home I noticed headlights driving away from the brick building, a lot of headlights to be specific.

"They're leaving, they're all leaving" I had whispered into my dad's shoulder. Both my parents looked back and noticed the sight before us but didn't say anything as we started heading back.

"Are you ok?" my dad seemed to repeatedly ask me, to which I would answer that I was feeling a bit funny but fine. Once we had reached inside, I told them everything that happened. When I had finished they had looked at me like I had told them I had flew to Disneyland and back, literally, and that's why I had ran home late. They acted funny then as they let me go to sleep afterwards but stayed in the room with me.

The next day my doctor visited. He ran tests and commented on my hair asking me if I had broken into the bleach. He had concluded just as I had said that I was fine. Throughout the day I could hear my parents almost arguing and saying things like "miracle" and "blessing" that I was alive. Why would that be though? It was just a shock wasn't it? I mean my hair was going to turn normal again right? Things only got even weirder after that.

We had carpet floors in our living room and as a kid, of course I got a kick out of that trick you could do with wearing socks. Things had finally been getting back to normal now as my parents began to let whatever it is they had been worried about at the time go.

I dragged my sock covered feet across the floor and while my dad had been watching TV, I had snuck up on him. While he was distracted I touched his foot and a visible spark practically threw him backwards in his chair. The act had caught me off guard as well as I backed up to the TV and ended up somehow making the screen brighter.

"Honey" my dad said keeping an eye on me. My mom had run into the room at that point, once she had recognized the tone my dad was using.

"What?" she asked trying to catch her breath.

"Sweetie can you do that thing again?" my dad asked.

"Are you sure?" I double checked with him. He nodded cautiously.

"Jake what-"

"Just watch" my dad assured my mom. On command I drag my feet across the floor then stopped.

"Touch the lamp" my dad informed me. I reached for the desk side lamp we had by our couch and before I could even touch it a stream of lightening shot out of my had bursting the light bulb inside the lamp. My mom's jaw flew open at the sight. Then basically long story short that's how we discovered I have superpowers. I can manipulate electricity/lightening when I'm surrounded by it. Which means we had to say goodbye to carpeted floors, goodbye to any sort of sweater or sweater vests that caused static, and goodbye to any cool science day experiments that involved electricity at the time. Honestly it's still a mystery to exactly how this happened, but we at least know when.

Now I'm sure you're probably thinking this is the point where I launch into a sob story about how my parents then thought I was a freak and left me to fend for myself, giving me a tough kick ass persona right? Actually no, they went for the more "Incredibles" route where they told me it wasn't really a necessity to tell anyone. They did a good job of helping me, as much as they could with, learning the basics of it all through little at home DIY ideas. Now as for using my powers in public and at home they were fine with it as long as they were for a good reason because you know, say it with me everyone...

"With great power comes great responsibility" and anyway even if someone saw what I could do? Who would actually believe them.

Well turns out probably quite a few these days with the events like Tony Stark being Iron Man, Manhattan, and London. They have all given me a good chance to be myself basically and take up a spot as a hero amongst them all. Turns out when you live in a tiny town of about 5,000 though there's no need for a crime fighting superhero, heck there's not even real crime here. The most I get out of these power's is that my family and I never have to deal with the electricity bill running out. As of right now let's just say that I am pretty much the most average and let's be honest laziest superhero out , things seem to have changed though.

It all started with that man on the train. Well actually it started when I was six but going for a more dramatic point in this origin story lets just say that it started with the man on the train.

 **I will just say right now I know nothing of Maine I just needed a town for this all to take place in so if I offend anyone from here on out for describing their hometown wrong I'm sorry. Other than that I hope you enjoyed this and another chapter will hopefully be updated soon!**


	2. Chapter 1-The Man on the Train

**18 years later**

In Camden, the town's population triples around summertime due to it's high popularity amongst tourists. I mean who wouldn't want to come here? It's practically post card perfect with it's lovely weather (a day that goes above 75 degree's is called scalding here), the beach, easily accessible docks that make it the perfect place to take you're boat out, and it has a quaint little night life that doesn't get to crazy, but still allows the rowdy teenagers and parents who have a escaped,a chance to have fun.

Ever since the invention of Airbnb more people have been flocking to staying in place's just outside the town to get a piece of the quiet life, instead of staying at hotels by the beach due to it's very expensive pricing. The city council then decided to cash in on this new found information by building a railway for boarders and renters to use to help cut the costs of renting a car and also ensuring everyone gets home safely after a night on the town. The rush to have a night frivolity at the local bar's and other place's starts at about five, with families wanting to treat themselves to a cozy dinner before the real partiers come in. If you're a poor sucker like me who has a job that ends at 5:30 that means you have to suck it up and ride home on a crowded train full of families, trying to rush the kids home as the drunks already begin to rome the streets, on the 6:15 train.

It's not that my family doesn't own a car we just aren't receiving the same amount the people who visit here receive, if that makes sense. Beside's I'm fine with the train, once I shove my headphones in or master enough concentration on reading a book, the trip is actually enjoyable. I work as an IT operator at one of the beachside hotels where the high and mighty like to lodge. The job was an easy snag due to my "way with technology" as my manager liked to call it. Really all I do is concentrate, stand there for a second as I fiddle with cords saying technobabble I've honestly learned from TV and Scifi films, and that is how I use my abilities to their utmost extremeties at the moment.

I know it's not the most exciting thing, as let's say bringing down a helicarrier or defeating an alien army, but it pays money and it let's me do homework or read on my downtime when everything is working well, and that makes me happy for the time being. Right now me and my family have agreed that I should be focused more on school, before I do the whole travel the world be my own kind of person thing and I can agree with them on that. Taking online classes and working has helped me a lot especially financial wise but that doesn't mean the job can't get boring at times.

Like today for an instance I basically got paid for sitting on my butt looking at pinterest and got called up twice to go fix something, I shouldn't complain but there has to be more I can do right?

 **My life can't just be doing this can it?** I contemplated as I finished my walk to the station. It was already crowded with parent's and children looking to their left as the train began to appear. I quickly picked up my speed, shoving my work polo further into my purse just to make sure it didn't fall out, and moved to the end of the line where the end of the train would be. As the train slowly came to a stop I saw my reflection in the window. My hair was still white or as some people call it, platinum blonde now, and you can tell that spending my time indoors didn't really give me the tanned goddess looked that a lot of tourist girls rocked in town but I like to think it all came together to help accentuate my blue, with a little bit of green, eyes. Yes you just read this right I of course complimented myself on my eyes because it builds self-confidence obviously.

As the door's opened I stepped on the train and gladly obliged to standing for the first couple stops to let the kids sit. I chuckled to myself as I realized excluding dads and amazonian mothers, I was surprisingly one of the tallest people on the train today which isn't saying much in all my 5'5 glory. Out of boredom I glanced at my phone to waste some time but found nothing new upon further inspection. The train seemed to be even more crowded today than usual as I found that there were no empty seats still after 3 stops. There was one guy who seemed to be pacing the train car for a seat. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was going to be a selfish jerk if he did find one and stole it from someone else who really deserved it! Come on where's a shouty soccer mom when you need her to this guy a talking to?

The guy nudged his way past me and the crowd holding on to the rails not bothering to make any apologies as he kept moving forward. He was tall, with slightly tanned skin and dark brown hair. If it weren't for his lack of manners I would even go so far as to call him attractive.

I accidentally collided with the man behind me, while the Jerk pushed me out of the way, as he let out an-

"Oof" from my elbows going into his chest.

"So sorry" I apologized behind me as I nodded my head to the culprit. The man I had hit gave me a nod of understanding while keeping his head down. I felt something make a thud noise on the top of my sneakers and looked down to see a smartphone that had dropped out of the Jerk's coat most likely. Being the nice person I am I picked it up so that I could return it to him. Then of course I felt it vibrate for a text message. Let me mention that not only am I a nice person but I'm also a bit of a nosey one, it's a habit I know I need to break it. I glanced down at the screen and saw something that terrified me.

LEAVE NO WITNESSES was all it said.

I could almost feel somebody looking over my shoulder reading the message with me. I glanced behind me and saw the man I had elbowed earlier. He definitley wasn't local because I would've somehow recognized but he also wasn't a tourist. From the looks of him he seemed to have taken style advice from a hobo but was much to good looking to actually be one also he definitley looked like he knew how to throw a good punch or two. Based on the concerned look on his face I had a feeling he was someone I could trust with the info I just read and the plan I was beginning to well..plan.

"I can get these people off at the next stop you call the police" I whispered to him. Hot Hobo gave me a confused look at how I was the one giving out orders. Hey what better time to show who you really are to the public than to save the day from a civilian attack.

Once we reached the next stop I grabbed onto one of the poles meant for people to hang on to.

 **This shouldn't be to hard it's just like your regular computer right?** I thought to myself. I made sure to concentrate and then there was a pulse that I could feel run through the train.

"I'm sorry but the train has ceased in any further motion due to technical difficulties. Please disembark and wait for the next train" an automated voice rang over the intercom. There was a loud groan that I could hear throughout the train as complaining families got off. I stayed behind to make sure everyone was safe and Hot Hobo seemed to stay by my side as he ignored my order. The jerk, who had dropped his phone, remained in his seat as if he knew what I was planning and gave the both of us a smirk.

"Get off the train" Hot Hobo told me as the last of the passengers got off.

"I got this, you get off" I said feeling cocky as adrenaline pulsed through my veins. Stopping the train only seemed to strengthen me and I felt like I could seriously kick some ass right now. It was only one guy with most likely a gun.

"No" he told me.I gave him a glance.

 **Two against one probably would make this a whole lot easier then** I told myself, even though I knew I would most likely do all of the work. In quicker time than I thought would be possible I was able to restart the train on my own, leaving the three of us in the car. The Jerk got up from his seat.

"It's been so long we miss you back at work" he said to Hot Hobo. Ok the two of them being ex work buddies wasn't really what I had been expecting.

"Your friend though she might have to go" the jerk continued in his strangely accented voice. Practically in the blink of an eye I felt a bullet whizz past my ear as hot hobo moved me out of the way. So this was going to be one guy actually skilled with a gun then? Now was going to come the easy part. With my hand placed on one of the walls of the train I shot my hand forward as a blue bolt of lightening skidded across the floor to his left leg crippling him. He dropped his gun in the process.

"So that was new" I heard Hot Hobo say to himself as he ran to retrieve the gun.

"How many are here?" he asked pointing the gun at the jerk.

"Ouch, you know that was very sneaky sveatie I did not see that coming. Very familiar though reminds me something we did back in the 90's"

"Not a lot of people would have seen it coming, you don't normally think ' oh hey she shoot's lightening out of her hands' when they see me or when they see anybody. Now what the hell are you talking about and what do you want with him?" I said approaching the Jerk, now that he was weaponless.

"How many?" hot hobo asked again.

"To many questions, one at a time please children. First of all, it's just me for now, but we are everywhere James you can't hide from us" the jerk smiled as he eyed the security cameras on the train. Hot Hobo immediately turned to them and shot them out.

"You are so quick to trust, I see?" the jerk asked me as he nodded at Hot Hobo.

"I wouldn't know what that's like, must be a strange connection people like you have?" he joked. I heard sirens driving beside us, either a passerby had heard the gun shot or someone at the railway head quarters had been watching the security footage play out. Hot Hobo looked around the train car nervously before tossing the gun out of anyone's reach. He walked up to one of the windows and with much less effort than I would've thought he kicked it out.

"Where are you going?" I asked him. I had just met this dude but he held my curiosity, I had never met someone like me, if what the Jerk said was true. I mean I'd definitely seen them before on tv, but this was a first.

"The people he works with are ruthless and after me. If he knows I'm here other's will follow and only bring terror here. Hand him over to the police, I get the feeling you have the situation handled" he gave me a smirk and a wink.

"But we just had a reunion" the jerk commented with a false pout on his face. Hot hobo and I shared a look before I went over to the Jerk and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We will see each other again" the jerk told me and for some reason that is what made me feel hesitant. He was clearly a bit cuckoo for cocoa puffs but with Hot Hobo's talk of others coming it made me fear of facing more than just him. You can't fight crazy while you're the only sane one. I wanted to know more but I also needed him knocked out so he couldn't lie to the police.

"Goodnight" I told him as I sent a volt through him to knock him out.

"Good luck" I said to Hot Hobo.

"Not the first train I've jumped from doll" he gave me a nod as he gracefully jumped out. With that I stopped the train and let the police finally catch up to us. I made sure to have my hands raised in the air and began to realize how insanely dangerous and unsafe the situation I had just been in was. I feel like I should not have felt a tinge of excitement from that?


End file.
